Lau Wong
Summary Lau Wong is the protagonist of the video game Bujingai. 4,000 years ago, Lau failed to defeat his former friend Rei, who became half demon and started taking over the world. 400 years after exiling himself off the planet, Lau returned in order to defeat his former friend and purge the demons that have infested the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Lau Wong Origin: Bujingai Gender: Male Age: Over 4,400 years old Classification: Grandmaster Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Limited Instinctive Reaction (His body automatically defends against frontal attacks on it's own), Absorption (Can absorb magic attacks to replenish his own supply or to shot back), Non-Physical Interaction (Fought Naguri Tensai's spirit, destroyed a demon that was hiding inside a human body without harming the human), Portal Creation (Can cut through space and open portals), Magic (Spells), Fire Manipulation (Gouenken), Water Manipulation (Souryuuken), Air Manipulation (Senranken), Summoning (Ryouseiken, Tenseiken and Jinbuken), Statistics Amplification (Tekkuken and Gaisenken) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Smashed into the ground with this much force, clashed with and defeated Rei, who casually split a small moon in half) Speed: Unknown (Able to fly intersteller distances but the time it takes is unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight against many demons without rest or showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with Swords, Several to dozens of meters with Spells Standard Equipment: Two swords Intelligence: Gifted (Lau is a master swordsman and capable of using a variety of spells in combat with his fighting style. He also has over thousands of years of experience) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gouenken: A spell that allows Lau to shot a blast of fire. * Souryuuken: A spell that allows Lau to spin at his foes like a drill with two streams of water surrounding him. * Dankuuken: A spell that allows Lau to unleash a powerfull shockwave from his swords. * Ryouseiken: A spell that summons a volley of arrows directed at Lau's enemies. * Tenseiken: A spell that summons a single powerful arrow that shots up into the sky and rains down on top of the target. * Jinbuken: A spell that summons several swords that surround Lau. He can send all these swords to attack his foe. * Senranken: A spell that summons a powerful whirlwind around Lau, damaging and blowing back all enemies around him. * Tekkuken: A spell that inceases Lau's Attack Power, but slowly drains his Magic. * Gaisenken: A spell that increases Lau's Defensive Abilities, but slowly drains his Magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Bujingai